<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whipping Boy by wallpatterns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167027">Whipping Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpatterns/pseuds/wallpatterns'>wallpatterns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Albus Dumbledore, Light Angst, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpatterns/pseuds/wallpatterns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the light side wasn't so light? And what if our hero was little more than a whipping boy? Dark oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whipping Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What if the light side wasn't so light? And what if our hero was little more than a whipping boy? Dark oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I scream when he takes the muzzle off.</p><p>My throat burns and I pant, gasping and left sore from days of my voice not being used. It's a game he plays. He doesn't want me to talk, not when I control the words. Not when people can hear what I have to say.</p><p>"My, my, my," he murmers, his voice a mockery of a grandfather. "Ready to play the hero now, Harry?" </p><p>
  <em>Ready to die for me, Harry? Ready to die for the greater good? </em>
</p><p>He raises his hand and for a moment I think he's going to caress my cheek, to apologize, to tell me this was all a nightmare, but instead he bares his teeth- the only sound a loud smack as he backhands me. I can't help it. I whimper.</p><p>"James and Lily would beg me to be done with you, my boy. You disappoint us all."</p><p>I cough up blood. "Do...do they know?"</p><p>He laughs. "Know what? That you're alive? Or that you're weak?"</p><p>"That they're following a monster."</p><p>His face freezes, his lips slowly parting to reveal yellowing teeth. Shit. This was a mistake. Talking, even when being talked to, was always a mistake. </p><p>"Muzzle the bitch," another voice barks and Dumbledore flicks his wrist, silencing him.</p><p><em>You're his bitch too</em>, I want to scream. <em>You all are.</em>But before I can his wand is on me and I am a coward once again. </p><p>I'm not wearing chains.</p><p>
  <em>"Crucio."</em>
</p><p>But they tighten all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>